Lessons of Intimacy
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Luffy stumbles on a book and now he wants to see in person what the book says, putting the entire crew in a troublesome situation.. It's funny I can assure you so just read..
1. Lesson 1: French Kiss

**DeAmonQuEen: Hello it's me… This is the same fic, I just change some words and edited the mistakes since I got many reviews about them… I am so sorry to all of the readers who saw them and corrected me, but I didn't listen. Apparently a half Japanese friend of mine who gave them to me and helped in making this fic decided to make fun of me and gave me the wrong translation, I'd kick his ass but he had already left and went back to Manila(If you hear a guy named Taka Guzman kick his ass for me!)… Anyway I really apologize. And as a token of my apology I am writing a sequel for this. I'll be posting it sometime this week. Thank you and once again enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE but I can still dream and write about them... Hehe..**

"**Lessons of Intimacy: French Kiss"**

It was a very cool and lovely day at Going Sunny. The crew was enjoying the peace of the Calm Belt where their ship was on. Each strawhat was doing something. Nami was getting a tan, Robin was reading a book while Sanji served the two some drinks. Franky was making some new kind of machine, Zoro was training, Ussopp, Chopper, and Brook were fishing, while Luffy was reading a book.

Ussopp noticed the strangeness of his captain's action so he asked him. "Oi, Luffy what are you reading?" he asked. But the young captain ignored him, which sprung the curiousity of the other strawhats. Ussopp left his fishing pole and went to his captain's side. He tried to read the book's cover. "Le-le-lessons of I-intima-."

But before he could finish his reading, Luffy suddenly called to Robin. "Robin, what's a French Kiss?" he asked.

The statement surprised the entire crew; it even made Zoro put down his weights just to stare at his captain. Robin gave an amused smile and asked her captain, "Why would you want to know, captain-san?"

"Well, this book says that the French Kiss is the sweetest, spiciest, and tastiest kiss. And I want to know how a kiss can sound so delicious," he said innocently.

Everyone sighed at their captain's innocence. "Ne, Robin come on tell me!" the young captain pleaded.

And Robin couldn't help but answer the young captain. "Well, a French Kiss is a kind of kiss that is done passionately by two individuals as an act of intimacy or just for the sake of closeness," she tries to explain as simple as she can for the sake of her slow captain.

"But what makes it good? And why does it sounds so good?" Luffy asked as a follow-up question.

"I am not certain to the answer of that question, because it may vary to ones senses and perception. But perhaps someone who knows how to kiss or is kissed in such a way can tell you."

"Ne, Robin can you show me how it is done?"

This time the statement didn't go without reactions from the crew. "Luffy, Don't say that so calmly!" Nami said blushing.

"_Baka yarou!_ How dare you ask Robin-san such a thing!" Sanji said furiously.

While Robin just couldn't help but smile at her captain's words and simplemindedness. Then she spoke, "_Gomen_, captain-san. But I am afraid I cannot assist you in that matter."

"_Nani? Nande?_"

"_Baka_ as if Robin-san would do such a scandalous act!" the blonde cook said.

"Actually I would've gladly show it to you but I am afraid I am not an expert in such a kiss," Robin stated making everyone's mouth open in shock.

"I wonder what this French Kiss is that even our Robin doesn't know how to do it," Chopper, the ship's doctor told Ussopp.

"Ha! It's just a kiss, Chopper I've done it countless times!" the snipper lied.

"_Honto ni?_" the reindeer doctor asked believing it.

"That's a lie," Nami said flatly, "You've never kissed a woman in your whole life."

"Nami, don't ruin it!" Ussopp said crying.

"Robin, come on, that can't be! You must at least know the basics. Just show it to me and I'll take care of the rest," the raven-head captain begged.

"Why are you so interested in this kiss anyway, Luffy?" sanji had to ask.

"Because I want to taste a French Kiss!"

Everyone fell on the floor because of that last statement. "You just want to know how it tastes?" everyone except Robin and Zoro chorused.

"Luffy-san, it is just a kiss, it will not fill your hunger," Brook said.

"That's right Luffy-bro, you can't digest a kiss," Franky followed.

"But this book says that this kiss fills a hunger you had no idea you had!" Luffy reasoned, "And I want that hunger filled!"

There was a silence in the crew. It was because their captain had no idea what kind of a hunger a kiss fills, and that's Lust. But no one dared say that to their innocent captain.

"Luffy, the hunger that kiss fills is far different than the one you know," Sanji tries convince Luffy.

"That's why I want to know!" Luffy seriously stated.

Everyone knew that there was no stooping their captain once he has made his mind, but the task he was asking seem too embarrassing. They were all nakamas in that ship and kissing in such a way would complicate things.

"Ne, Robin please show me..." Luffy said with puppy dog eyes.

Robin sighs, obviously there will be no end to this unless she gave what her captain wanted. "Very well captain-san, I will try to comply. But I would be needing the assistance of swordsman-kun over there," she said while stared at Zoro, who glared back at her.

The crew then faced the swordsman with confused looks. "Zoro, you know how to do a French kiss?" Chopper asked.

The green-haired swordsman shrugged, picked up his weights and spoke in his usual uncaring tone, "Yeah, I know how it is done." And continued with his training.

This time it was Zoro's turn to be the center of their conversation.

"How come you know about this you shitty marimo?" Sanji questioned.

"Why should I tell you, you ero-cook?"

"What did you say?"

Sanji was about to attack Zoro, but nami stopped him. "Sanji-kun quit it."

"Hai Nami-swan!"

"It's kinda a surprise that Zoro knows how to kiss a woman than you Sanji," Ussopp said, earning him a kick from the cook.

"I'm more surprise that you knew Zoro-bro could do it, Nico Robin," Fanky said eyeing at Robin, who seem to be enjoying their conversatrions.

"Of course I would he was the one who taught me," the archaeologist smiled.

Everyone was so surprised at the sudden revelation they had just heard and discovered.

"_NANI!"_ everyone exclaimed.

"Ro-ro-Robin, you and Zoro ki-ki-" Nami was trying to say.

"Kiss," Zoro, who now stopped his weight-lifting, completed her statement, which made the orange-head turn red.

Of course such a reaction would be expected from the young navigator for she had never experienced being in a relationship before, and only flirted with men to save her ass, but nothing further than that.

Sanji on the other hand wasn't as embarrassed as Nami, even though he had something in common with the navigator of also being a stranger in serious relationships and only flirted with women for the heck of it. In fact instead of embarrassment he felt defeated by the swordsman and angry at the fact his lips touched Robin's.

"How dare you touch Robin-san's lips with your foul mouth you shitty marimo!" he said as he tried to land a kick on Zoro.

But Zoro easily dodged it and was even able to go for a counter attack on the enraged blonde, who also evaded it.

"Don't blame me for the kiss, dart brow! She was the one who asked it!" Zoro said.

Sanji paused to look at Robin for any sign of confirmation to the swordsman's statement. The brunette smiled at him and nodded. "I was reading that book Luffy is reading and like our captain I got curious about the kiss. We were the only ones in the ship back then and so I asked for his help in the matter and was very satisfied by the result," Robin explained

"So it was your own fault for leaving me with her. You could've been the object of her experiment if you only stayed during that time," Zoro smirked at the cook, whose heart sank after hearing the chance he had just missed.

"So Robin, you wouldn't mind performing the French kiss with Zoro?" Luffy interrupted and asked excitedly.

"No, I wouldn't captain-san."

Luffy then faced Zoro and the similar questioned. The swordsman agreed, knowing this won't end and their captain wouldn't stopped pestering him unless they did it.

The swordsman walked toward Robin. When the two stood in front of each other, Zoro talked to the woman in a low voice that only the two of them could hear, "I told you not to tell them."

"I didn't tell them, you did. I simply asked for you assistance you were the one who had admitted," Robin responded making Zoro's eye widened at the thought that he had once again been outsmarted.

"Shut up," was the only reply he could come up.

The two then closed their eyes and slowly moved their lips closer towards each other's. The crew went silent and eagerly waited for the kiss to commence. But before the two's lips could even connect, Sanji shouted, "STOP!"

They two paused and along with the rest of the crew stared at the blond cook.

"Robin-swan, I can't bare seeing you get kissed just because of our idiot captain's pleas. I cannot stand that you sacred lips gets tainted because of such a trivial matter," the cook said as he held and caressed Robin's hand.

"Oi, Sanji just let them kiss!" Luffy said.

"Shut up you bastard! I won't let either Nami-san or Rbin-san participate in your stupid experiment! Find someone else to do it!" he told his captain.

"Who do you suggest he should kiss then, Sanji-san," Brook asked, "Seeing that there are only two women in our ship, and you had just disqualified them both."

"Then let's not do this stupid experiment," Sanji replied.

"No!" Luffy immediately said, "I want to find out! Zoro go kiss someone else aside from Nami and Robin!"

"Like hell I would!" it was Zoro's turn to shout.

"Captain's orders!" the rubber captain declared, making Zoro feel helpless to refuse.

"And who do you suggest Zoro should kiss?" Nami had to ask.

"Well, I want to see the kiss so anyone would do except me!"

"You're only saving yourself!" all of the strawhat men said.

"Sorry, Luffy, I am a pervert but not that kind of pervert," Franky said.

"I don't think I'd like getting kissed by Zoro," Chopper said.

"Me neither," Ussopp agreed.

"Yohohohohoho! I wouldn't mind getting kissed by Zoro-san," Brook said, "But I don't have lips for him to kiss. Yohohohoho!"

The crew was in a dilema. Their captain was being an unreasonable idiot again, they didn't know what to do. Luckily Robin was able to come up with a possible solution.

"Cook-san, why don't you volunteer? You were after all the one who had forbidden Nami and me to join this. So I think it would be more reasonable if you did it, don't you think?" Robin said.

Sanji was rendered speechless. He hadn't considered the possibility this would happen, in fact he wouldn't want it to happen. Kissing Zoro was definitely among his list of "things-to-do-before-I-died". He wouldn't even kiss him even if he died at that very instant.

"Robin-swan, I was only trying to protect you dignity," Sanji tried to reason to save himself, "Yours and Nami-san."

"And we are really grateful cook-san. It is very kind of you," Robin said with a smile.

"But it would be more noble if you would sacrifice yourself," Nami said catching on to robin's plan.

Sanji would've gladly sacrifice himself for the two women. But right now, for the first time he felt cheated and betrayed.

By that time the other strawhats were able to catch up with the plan. And had made their own say in the matter except for Zoro, who knew where all this was leading and only waited in silence for his doom.

"That's right Sanji, you're the one who suggested it. Why should we suffer," Ussopp said frankly.

"You should be doing it, Sanji-bro," Franky followed.

"Do not feel bad Sanji-san, the ladies will appreciate your gesture," Brook tried comforting the blond.

"_Gambare,_ Sanji!" Chopper cheered.

"Damn these bastards are practically throwing me into the fire," the blond thought.

"Yosh, it's settled Sanji and Zoro are the ones who will kiss!" Luffy announced happily.

"Good luck Sanji-kun~~" Nami said with a fake smile.

Sanji would've jumped for joy by Nami's last statement but he was to frighten to have fun. It may be just a kiss but he respected kisses and treasured it. Especially sice it was his first real kiss. He wanted it to at least be given by a woman, and not by the man who had always irritated him, Roronoa Zoro. But he could no longer argue, because as Ussopp said, IT WAS HIS FAULT, if he had just kept quiet and let Zoro kiss Robin-

"No! I wouldn't let tha happen!" Sanji said to himself, "Robin-san and Nami-san always comes first. To hell with this kisses! A real man wouldn't mind. Plus Zoro is a guy and being kissed by him doesn't count as a first kiss."

Sanji had gathered enough resolve and marched straight toward the swordsman. He stops a feet away, he smokes his cigarette one last time before throwing it under his feet and stamping it. Then he stares at the Zoro with disgust. The swordsman did the same thing. Then the green-headed swordsman said, "you should've kept your mouth shout you, shitty cook."

"HA! As if I would allow you to kiss Robin-san again you, you shitty swordsman!"

"Let's just get this over with," Zoro said.

"_Wakatta_. Just do it properly so there be no retakes!" Sanji ordered.

"I know idiot! You too! You better not try kissing me back," Zoro said.

Sanji felt irritated by the last statement but decided to ignore it. He instead closed his eyes and waited for Zoro to come. Zoro paused for a moment to look at the blond. He gave an invisible smile.

"Tsk, he's kinda cute being anxious like this," the swordsman thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji called called out to him, "Hurry up so we can get this entire thing over with!"

With those words in mind, Zoro roughly pulled him closer using one hand on the blond's hips while his freehand cupped the other man cheek. Zoro's tongue began to wonder inside the blonde's mouth, and after that he bit the blond's lower lip in a strong yet painless way. Then his tongue reentered the blonde's mouth and did something the other man couldn't explain or tell what it was.

Throughout the entire kiss, Sanji's mind rocketed to the sky. He couldn't explain what was happening, he just felt a strange urge of energy run through him, it made him powerful and weak at the same time. The kiss also reminded him of food, just like what Luffy said, it was sweet at first and as it climaxed it became spicy and hot, it was a taste that he had never tasted before, something that he wanted to create himself. Sanji was so into the kiss hat he didn't even notice he was kissing back.

The kiss didn't really last long, but it felt like an eternity had pass for the cook. As Zoro's lips parted from him, he felt a strange feeling of wanting, wanting for more.

Sanji just stared at Zoro's dark eyes that looked back at him with a very unusual coldness, which startled the cook. "Bastard, I told you not to kiss me back," Zoro said in an unusual low voice. Then he marched away from the cook and everyone of the crew, and went straight to the crow's nest.

Sanji was surprised at the swordsman's odd behavior but he wasn't able to worry about it long, because Luffy immediately jumped at him and asked him about the kiss. The cook knew that Luffy would only want the kiss even more if he told the truth that everything that the book said was real. He was sure his captain wouldn't sleep unless he tried it, and that would be too much of a hassle. So the blond lied. He lit a cigarette and said to his captain,"Luffy, you shouldn't believe too much in that too much. It's not a true as it says."

"Ha! I knew that was a hoax, a kiss that tastes sweet, what a laugh!" Ussopp exclaimed.

"What? You mean this thing was a scam!" the strawhat captained cried as he threw the book to the ground, "I should've known! Now I'm hungry! Sanji food! And I want real ones not kisses!"

"Hai,hai. I'll be back in an instant," Sanji said as he walked towards the kitchen. He looked back at what everyone was doing and saw that they all had gone back to what they were doing earlier as if the kiss never happened. Sanji looked at the crow's nest where Zoro was and wondered. "He's probably training again," he thought before entering the kitchen.

As he walked inside the kitchen and closed the door behind him his mind wondered to their kiss earlier. He touched his lips and blushed as he remembered what had happened.

"Damn that brute, one kiss and I've completely fallen for him."

**DeAmonQuEen: Haha, finished it! Do you like it? If I made it too OC please forgive me. I am that good of a writer. I really did enjoy writing this though, hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are appreciated!**

Words that you might not know:

_Baka yarou!-'Idiot'_

_Nani- 'what'_

_Nande- 'why'_

_Gomen- 'sorry'_

_Honto ni- 'really' or 'for real'_

_Gambare- 'good luck'_

_Wakatta- 'I know'_


	2. Lesson 2: Sexual Tension

Disclaimer: One piece is not mine, I simply play with it's characters.

Chapter 2: Sexual Tension

It had been weeks since the forced French kiss, nothing seems to have change in the regular routine between all the members of the straw hat pirates. They still survived during heavy sea storms, still fought against strong sea monsters and still ran away from marines that are after their heads. Everything WAS COMPLETELY NORMAL. Luffy was still a glutinous idiot, Zoro still did monstrous training exercises, Nami was still a bossy money grubbing witch, Sanji was still love struck cook for the ladies of the crew, Ussopp was still an obvious liar, Chopper was still a gullible reindeer, Robin still loved to read and knows a lot about almost everything, Franky was still an excellent inventor/shipwright, and Brook still entertained everyone with his music and told skull jokes. Yup, nothing changed indeed.

"I'll kill you, you shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled at the resident green haired swordsman as he tried to land a kick on him.

"Fuck you, shitty cook!" the said swordsman retorted along with a swing of his unsheathed sword at the cook's direction.

More blows were exchanged, earning the attention of the rest of the crew, who were all at that moment relaxing on the deck of the ship of Sunny Go.

"Ne, what do you think they're fighting about now?" Chopper, who had stopped mixing herbs for medicine to watch the two, was the first to voice his concern.

"Probably about something stupid," Ussopp said.

"This is the fourth fight just today, it ain't super you know," Franky stated drinking his cola as he watched the duo.

"Yohohohoho, should we stop them?" Brook asked.

"Be our guess, though I believe it would be hazardous to do so," Robin said a strange yet scary smile appeared on her face making the walking skeleton shiver.

"Hmph, leave them be, those idiots will stop in their own time," Nami said dismissively and then turned back her attention to the magazine she had been reading.

"Ne, Ussopp, Sanji and Zoro have been fighting constantly lately, do you think something's wrong with them?" the talking reindeer asked the long nosed snipper.

"Who knows, the only thing I could think of is that they've reached the maximum in their stupidity level," the other answered.

"Eeeh?! There's a level for stupidity?"

"Yup, and those who reached it's maximum level end up doing the most stupidest things. Of course, I could never experience such because I have reached the maximum of the genius level!" the snipper gloated earning starry eyes from the young doctor. He then started telling more exaggerated tales about how he attained such level of his so called 'genius'ness.

The rest of the crew were about to return to what they were all doing when their esteem young captain voiced his own opinion about the two's strange behaviour.

"Hey, maybe they are experiencing Sexual Tension?!" he said with great enthusiasm as though he just made the greatest discovery.

The deck became eerily quiet, even the two fighting idiots stopped what they were doing, and stared wide eyed at their captain.

"What?! It's true! They've been acting like this after that kiss. It had built a tension between them that drives each other to fight each other to take the tension away. And that tension is called sexual tension. It is when two people constantly do stupid or over the top things to get the attention of the person he/she feels, may it be conscious or not, a bond to. Either the pair would constantly and heavily bicker with one another or just plain can't stand being close to each other because they most likely want each other. And both Zoro and Sanji experience these two things!" the captain tried to explain to his crew.

A few seconds of even more silence ensued before the entire crew burst in a huge wave of multicolored reactions; from surprise, to amusement, to embarrassment, to dread, to confusion, to agreement, and to anger

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled in unison.

"Did you just say Sexual Tension, Luffy?!" Franky voiced in surprise.

"It would seems so," Robin said clearly finding the situation once again amusing.

"O-oi L-luffy! Don't say such things so casually!" Nami stuttered as her cheeks adorned the color red.

"Luffy's talking smartly and about sexual tension! It's the end of the world!" Ussopp screamed.

"Guys, what's sexual tension?" Chopper asked not understanding the situation.

"Hmmm, Luffy-san may be spot on with his deduction," Brook muttered his agreement.

"Like hell he is!" Zoro and Sanji, who both heard the statement, yelled simultaneously at the walking skeleton. "I ain't having something like that for this shitty cook/swordsman!" they defended in perfect unison and pointing at each other.

It was a chaos that was issued by a simple explaination of a simple phrase that was said by the world's largest simpleton. And, it would seem that the said simpleton, who at that moment wasn't so simple, decided to continue explaining his theory.

"But Sanji, Zoro it's also said that the pair would just deny every kind of allegation anyone would throw at them because their head would keep telling them that what they truly feel was wrong or what they wanted was not possible!"

This statement had affected the two said individuals, effectively shutting them up and making them contemplate on the reality of the statement.

"Shit! How did this idiot know about that?" the two inwardly asked themselves.

"See! You two aren't denying it anymore! It means I was right and sexual tension is going on between you two!" the young captain said happily.

"Baka! I was simply thinking how ridiculous your theory is," Sanji said trying to repair the damaged caused by his own temporary silence, "Me and this shitty marimo? Really Luffy, what are you thinking? I'd rather die than to consider growing feelings for this good for nothing brute."

"Feeling's mutual ero-cook," Zoro stated with a deathly glare.

"But-"

"Give it up, Luffy. As much as I hate to admit it, but the cook's right. We aren't experiencing sexual tension. We just can't stand each other more than usual because of how long we've all been at sea in the same boat with each other and it's just fucking us up," the green headed man told the teen.

The raven head seem to be contemplating on the other's words, before finally asking so innocently, "So you don't want to French kiss Sanji again, corner him to the wall and have your way with his body?"

Zoro just stared stoically at the younger teen before answering with a simple, "No."

"Oh! Okay. Then maybe what you guys are experiencing isn't sexual tension," Luffy said with a wide smile and decided to let the issue slide.

But the raven-head's resignation on the issue was enough to stop the topic because it still illicited a few comments from the crew. The fact Luffy had opened the topic in the first place earned curiosity to some of the mature members of the crew.

"So you thought they had sexual tension because they were always fighting?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, because they were acting like they did. But Zoro said no to wanting to do Sanji, so maybe I was wrong," the teen answered.

"How did you even know about these things, Luffy?" Ussopp asked incredulously.

"I read about it from that book!" the captain answered happily.

"You mean that book you read about the French kiss, Luffy-san?" asked Brook.

"That's the one!"

"Wait you still have that book?!" asked the long-nosed the snipper.

"Yeah. I found it the other day while waiting for Sanji to finish cooking. I thought the book could take my mind away from hunger and I read some chapters from it.

"What chapters did you read?" inquired Robin who suddenly found the topic interesting.

"Well, let's see, I read about the different kinds of kisses, what is dating and it's importance, sexual tension, foreplay, oral pleasuring that includes how to do a perfect blow job, oh and some parts about how to have sex! By the way, I never knew there were so many ways it's done!"

By then the everyone on the deck knew that their innocent captain was no longer as innocent as they had all thought, and it didn't suit well to someone in crew.

"Luffy, you will give me that book this instant!" ordered Nami who was as red as a tomato.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I'm gonna burn it! A book like that should never exist! It corrupts the innocent!"

"Eh?! Yada! I haven't finish reading about fetishes yet!" the boy defended.

"All the more reason to do it! Now give it to me or I'll take it from you forcefully!"

"No! You can't do that because I don't have it with me!"

"Then I'll find it in the men's quarters," she said storming towards the rooms.

"Noooo, I won't let you!" Luffy cried running after the orange haired navigator and leaving the rest of the crew.

Once the two left.

"Oookay, that was a really weird conversation we just had," Ussopp commented.

"I don't think so Ussopp-san," Brook started, "I think it was a natural conversation to have considering we are all adults in this ship. Conversations about sex and such are natural to have especially in a pirate ship. As a matter of fact I am surprised that this is the first time we ever had one."

"That's cause there's a dominant number of virgins and innocent minds in this ship that it kinda makes the topic hard to breach without offending someone," Franky stated, "I mean you saw Nami's reaction. So it's kinda a taboo until now."

"I'd agree with that," said Robin, "Though I believe we will be talking more about these subjects in the near future considering our captain's penchant desire to ebb his curiosities. I was more surprise he didn't asked anyone to demonstrate what he had read like the last time."

The men shuddered at the thought of Luffy ordering them to demenstrate a blow job.

"Hey guys. I was just wondering about the things that Luffy said. What did he mean about them? I didn't understand half of those things. Can you guys tell me? I understand what kissing, dating and sex were, they were a requirement for couples and essential in reproduction. But what did he mean about the rest? Like sexual tension! How come he thought that Sanji and Zoro have it? And what made him think Zoro wanted to kiss Sanji again and pin him to a wall?" The cute doctor asked innocently.

"Like I said, a dominant number of virgins and innocent minds!" Franky stated indicating the reindeer and ignoring the questions that were asked.

"You're right about the fact that a large majority of virgins are in this boat, Franky-san. Demo, I believe the innocent mind around here is only Chopper-san," the musician informed also ignoring the reindeer's questions.

"Oi, Brook I'm still innocent just so you know!" Ussopp yelled indignantly.

"Yeah right!" Franky said sarcastically.

"I am!"

"Yohohohoho! Ussopp-san it's not really necessary to lie about these things. We are all men here, we won't judge you for not being one," teased Brook.

"I'm not lying!"

"Oi, guys don't ignore me," Chopper told the three older men who still didn't took notice of him. Then he felt a hand pat his head, making him look up to find Robin next to him.

"Daijoubu doctor-san, it's not time for you to think of such things," she said with smile.

"Demo, everyone seems to know about it but I was lost from the start. I feel left out," the cute talking reindeer sadly admitted.

"Don't be, because it shows that you are a very good and clean person inside out. Don't worry about it too much. You'll know about these things when your a bit older. Okay?"

"I guess," he conceded. Then he realized something. "Hey where are Sanji and Zoro?" he asked the older woman noticing the two's absence.

"They left a while ago. I believe cook-san went to his kitchen, while swordsman-san went up to the crow's nest," she answered him.

"Well, Sanji must be starting to prepare for dinner and Zoro must have gone to train," he suggested.

"Perhaps," she said with a knowing smile that confused the doctor.

Then she left him and returned to her seat and opened the book she had been reading earlier. She took one last look around the deck and noticed that the three men were still talking to each other about x-rated topics, while the good doctor opted to return to his own task of mixing herbs trying to ignore the three. She also sneaked a glance at the kitchen door and the crow's nest above her that induce another amuse smile from the dark haired beauty.

"Sexual tension indeed," she muttered before turning her attention to the old tomb in her hands.

DeAmOnQuEen: Hey guys! Me again so the one-shot is no longer a one-shot! Hurray! It took me this long though to finally rewrite it though because I lost the original when my phone got stolen. Anyway, I decided to write this so I can continue the sequel to this other story I'm writing which is entitled "Princely Lessons". I needed the references from this story before I could continue that one. Well I hope you liked this chapter because there will be more! Thank you for the support and please review! 


End file.
